<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【椰树】庄周梦蝶/蝶梦庄周 by Narrenschifff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604474">【椰树】庄周梦蝶/蝶梦庄周</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrenschifff/pseuds/Narrenschifff'>Narrenschifff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), close up to cthulhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrenschifff/pseuds/Narrenschifff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本质上是一个没有剧情的小刀片<br/>最恰当的题目应该叫“谢松树和叶皇不同的守寡方式”<br/>只要我勇于自刀结局就刀不到我<br/>（如果最后能同死就是HE啊球球了救救孩子吧）</p><p>惯例先给欧欧西滑跪，我是最菜的.jpg<br/>cp二人分别独活的前提下一年之后的平安夜（也许是忌日？）他们都在干什么。<br/>姑且是送的礼物是对戒的设定。<br/>我既不是克学家也不是CuC学家，有bug就忽略吧。<br/>然后我也不知道心理学研究所做实验要干嘛，所以我就瞎编。<br/>我不住在上海，也没去过上海迪士尼，实际上我只去过巴黎迪士尼，所以我依然瞎编。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>椰树</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【椰树】庄周梦蝶/蝶梦庄周</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周庄梦蝶（谢松树独自存活的if）<br/>就算圣诞氛围再怎么铺天盖地般席卷整座城市，也断然是不会给这片土地上的居民挣来半天的假期，这是一个不争的事实。然而，大街上不断闪烁的星星灯和漂亮到有些浮夸的巨型圣诞树无疑在提醒着每一个晚上有约的人：快从永远做不完的提案、项目或者实验中逃走吧，正有人在街角的餐厅里、在灯火灿然的游乐园中或者家里的沙发旁等你，等你一同奔赴浪漫的平安夜。</p><p>因此，当看到与他同期的实习生第五次打开绿色气泡软件回复不断弹出的消息时，谢松树主动提出如果他着急的话可以先走，剩下的数据分析他一个人就能搞定。</p><p>“啊，那真是太谢谢你了！我是真的没想到今天ICA跑得这么慢，这个破电脑真是···”对方如蒙大赦一般从椅子上弹起来，一边把自己的东西塞进包里一边说道，“···主要是两个月前就答应陪我女朋友平安夜去迪士尼玩了，不然我一定·······”他的话还没说完，就被手机铃声气势汹汹地打断了，谢松树看到他亮起的屏幕上显示出“宝贝”两个大字，对方瞥了一眼，立马滑开了接通键，电话那端的声音听不明晰，谢松树只看到他风卷似地抓着包跑出实验室，关门的时候无声地向他比口型：谢谢啊！明天请你喝奶茶。</p><p>谢松树微微冲他点了点头，然后实验室的门“砰”地一声关上了，走廊里响起一阵狂奔的脚步声，几秒钟之后，脚步声消失了，除了面前电脑运作的轻微声响，谢松树听不见任何声音。</p><p>照理来说，对于社交恐惧症患者而言，独处的时光就像小仓鼠躲进仓鼠球一般惬意，但是唯独这一天，独自一人会比处身人群带给谢松树更为无措的感觉。</p><p>因为，他盯着电脑屏上终于快要见底的进度条想到，当人淹没在他者的情绪中时，总是更容易逃开自己的感受。</p><p>但是就像使用了禁断秘法的时空旅行者无法成功逃开廷达罗斯的猎犬一样，这种感受也会从日常琐事中避无可避的“方角”里出现——从某种程度上来说，它甚至比上述生物还要可怖，因为前者会用死亡来终结对猎物的追捕，而后者，在毫无征兆的隐痛里，尚未有人胆敢妄言自己成功从它的阴影下脱逃。</p><p>程序完成的提示音把谢松树从神奇造物和微妙情绪的虚空领域拉回平平无奇的现实生活，电脑屏幕上的数据正等着他进行伪迹剔除操作。</p><p>谢松树如释重负般地叹了一口气。</p><p>当他把数据保存好准备回家的时候，才突然发现已经快到零点了。研究所的大楼漆黑一片，可能由于是平安夜的缘故，谢松树竟然成为了今天唯一一个加班到凌晨的人，他在没有开灯的走廊里站了好一会儿，最后也没有拿出手机打开手电筒，而是任由眼睛逐渐适应昏暗的环境，然后借着窗外路灯投射进来的微弱光线，缓步向楼下走去。</p><p>推开大门的时候，冬夜的寒风和街上的灯光像是一盆冰水似的兜头盖脸泼了谢松树一身，他抬起右手像是想要拂开什么一样遮到眼前，然后他感到手心处传来星星点点的凉意。</p><p>是雪花正在他的掌心融化。</p><p>这时候谢松树才发现，天地间飘飘扬扬着纯白色的细雪，在城市经年不息的霓彩中，像是有人从天上撒下了一把又一把节日橱窗里的装饰亮片。</p><p>谢松树站在廊下静静看了一会儿天空，仰着头的动作给了风雪可乘之机，微凉的雪片随着一阵角度刁钻的风倏忽乘虚而入，让他冷不丁地打了个寒战，谢松树于是伸手扯了扯毛衣的领口，指尖触碰到了那条带着自己体温的项链。</p><p>他的手指大概是停住了片刻。</p><p>最终，谢松树还是缓缓用指尖把项链从衣领里勾了出来，一对对戒在纤细的银质链条上紧紧依偎在一起，在路灯下闪着耀眼的光泽，仿佛收纳了天上的星光。谢松树垂下目光，他看着一小团雪花从空中飘飘荡荡地落下来，落在金属尚且温热的表面，化成一颗圆形的水珠。</p><p>像是有人落下一滴泪来。</p><p>谢松树把两枚戒指凑近唇边，他感到嘴唇上传来冰凉的湿意。</p><p>“圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>蝶梦庄周（叶皇独自存活的if）<br/>“很好，有了这些照片就坐实那个死渣男出轨劈腿了，老娘一定让他身无分文的净身出户！”妆容精致的女人说着把照片塞回文件袋里，然后伸手接过叶皇递给她的U盘，和文件袋一起塞进了手提包里，随后“啪“”地一声扣上手提包的金属搭扣，这一系列动作做完之后她显然心情大好，脸上挂着的客套笑容甚至都真挚了不少，“你做得非常好，今天晚上尾款应该就能打到你账号上了。”</p><p>“谢谢惠顾。”叶皇放下手中的咖啡杯，微微笑了笑，“如果照片不小心遗失的话，我这里还有云端备份，有需要的话随时能够发给您。”</p><p>“你们的服务还真是到位呢。”对面的女人用勺子搅了搅面前摩卡的拉花，她显然对面前这位私家侦探挑选的见面地点颇有些微词。若是平时，她决计不会踏入这种小破店半步，瞧瞧这毫无品味的装潢，还有面前这杯被称为“咖啡”的不明液体，光是闻着它散发出的工业糖精的气味就让她想皱眉头。</p><p>但是，假如面对一张赏心悦目的脸，那一切就要另当别论了，这也是为什么她没有在谈完事情的下一秒就逃离此地的唯一原因。不得不说，女人一边把勺子摆回到碟子里一边想到，这个姓叶的私家侦探真是长了一张颠倒众生的脸。</p><p>“那么作为回礼，叶大侦探今晚要不要到我家参加圣诞party，我想我有很多朋友一定很愿意认识您。”女人笑了笑，“假如您肯赏光，我保证您会玩得很开心。”</p><p>用人情练达来形容叶皇显然并不能说是贴切，但是这种程度的弦外之音他还是能够听懂的——毕竟他的主要业务都是处理出轨劈腿抓小三。</p><p>叶皇摘下了左手的黑色手套，一枚尾戒在咖啡厅氤氲的暖色光下，折射出闪亮的金属光泽，很轻易地就吸引了对方的目光。</p><p>“····不过看来您今晚应该是有安排了。”说到底她也是在商界摸爬滚打了这么多年的人精，云淡风轻地便顺着对方的意思聊了下去，“如果我没看错的话，那个款式应该是对戒吧。”</p><p>“婚戒。”叶皇用左手端起咖啡杯又喝了一口，光线照在他佩戴在小指的戒指上，随着动作的起伏闪着温暖的光，像是滑落夜空的流星。</p><p>女人脸上泛起一丝疑惑的神情，但是她并没有唐突地开口询问，因为打听别人的隐私可称不上什么教养的行为，奈何这一闪而过的表情还是被叶皇发觉了，于是他主动解释道：“您是奇怪为什么婚戒不带在无名指上吧，其实这是我爱人的戒指，他的号比我的小，所以就戴在小指上了。”</p><p>他顿了一下，继续说道，“而且不是还有一种说法吗？尾戒代表永远只爱一个人。”</p><p>“那您二位还真是浪漫啊，想必您的戒指一定在您爱人那里吧。”</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>女人觉得没有再坐下去的必要了，于是她站起身，坐在对面的叶皇也随着她的起身，两人再次礼节性的握了一次手。</p><p>“那么再次谢谢您，叶先生，这次的合作很愉快。”女人看着为她拉开玻璃门的叶皇说道，“祝您今晚约会愉快。”</p><p>“谢谢，您也一样。”</p><p>目送客户的车消失在街角，叶皇掏出手机看了看时间，然后转身向地铁站走去。</p><p>当他到达迪士尼的时候，天色已经完全暗下来了，空中还十分逢时宜的开始飘洒下糖霜似的细雪。叶皇随着熙熙攘攘的人流向前走去，最终站定在尚未点亮的圣诞树前。</p><p>叶皇站定在那里，在游乐园斑斓的灯束下，他像是一个来自异世的幻影，散发出梦境般浓烈又虚无缥缈的美感。仿佛上前一步都是惊扰似的，一时间竟没有人挤到他身旁，于是，人群在叶皇身边留出不大不小的一片空地，颀长的影子缀在叶皇身后，算是昭告了他尚且是此世的存在。</p><p>“····在今天，所有的美梦都能实现！”硕大的圣诞树在广播的余音中绽放出一层层炫目的光彩，像是燃放了一捧高耸入云的仙女棒，有人在光影斑驳间惊叹欢呼，有人在夜色浓稠处深情拥吻。</p><p>叶皇抬起手，他的唇落在左手的戒指上，轻柔得像是落在爱人的心口。</p><p>“圣诞快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>